


I want to drown in your heat

by Trent_In_A_Tree



Category: KMFDM (Band)
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Femdom, Verbal Humiliation, god tier straight for my writing, poor sascha k
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 15:30:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16558388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trent_In_A_Tree/pseuds/Trent_In_A_Tree
Summary: "Eve tempts Adam to take her," Lucia said, eying Sascha, who still hadn't bothered to get up from the floor, and took a bite from the apple, juice dripping down her chin in a slick line.





	I want to drown in your heat

**Author's Note:**

> the last time I finished writing and editing something at 4am, I was high as fuck and, like, this time I'm not, but I'm gonna wish I was tomorrow because of how exhausted I'm gonna be.  
> anyway, thanks to marina for enabling this, sorry kaptain k for insinuating that you're a bottom but.... i mean............. switch energy. I've wanted to write this since I was like 14 but repressed the concept out of respect for konietzko-cifarelli junior, but at this point, I don't care anymore ~~I actually care a lot please don't judge me for what I did~~
> 
> title from 'a hole in the wall' by kmfdm from the album angst

Sascha had been standing in the doorway for two minutes, and Lucia still hadn't noticed him. Either she was far too wrapped up in what she was doing on the computer, or she was intentionally ignoring him. He figured it was more likely to be the first, given that her last three utterances had been curse words, as she pulled her cursor back over a sound clip to listen to it for what seemed to be the millionth time. He was finding that he didn't care whether the lack of attention was intentional or not; he was feeling quite impatient and pent up at the concept of having to wait for her attention.

 

Sascha unclenched and reclenched his fists harriedly, and then reached into the pocket of his jacket to pull out a cigarette and lighter. He had just smoked, but he figured that it would be a way to get her attention without seemingly violently needy. He placed the cigarette between his lips and lit it, taking a puff and then holding it away from his mouth between his pointer and thumb, as he exhaled intentionally in her direction. The smoke wafted past Lucia's face, and she sat to attention.

 

"Hey, Sascha," she said, not turning around to regard him, even though he could hear the smile in her voice.

 

She ceased clicking at the screen and pushed her headphone off her ear, as if she expected him to say something.

 

"Hey," he said, "What's up?"

 

He quickly put the cigarette out in the ashtray.

 

"Been trying to mix this for, like, twenty minutes. Something about the length of this one synth sound is fucking up the timing of the entire song." Lucia turned in the chair, propping her elbow on the arm rest and regarding Sascha with dark eyes that always struck him as sultry, no matter the expression on her face (which was currently a chagrined smirk.)

 

"I hate when that happens," Sascha said knowingly, then added, "You wanna take a break?"

 

"I can't just take a break randomly; I'm busy!" Lucia tried to insert formidable intensity into her tone, but her lips twitched into a small smile and she added softly, "Let's eat something."

 

Sascha had just ate, but we just wanted an excuse to spend time with her, so he nodded. She rose from her chair, the her ponytail bouncing, and joined Sascha. The two walked down the stairs to the kitchen together, where Sascha opened the fridge, and then had the sinking realization that he'd forgotten to go shopping (it had been his turn this week.)

 

"Shit, Lucia, I'm sorry," Sascha sighed in annoyance, taking the last appetizing looking item out of the fridge; a red apple.

 

"It's fine," Lucia smiled, accepting the apple from Sascha's outstretched hand, "It's biblical of you, really."

 

"Yeah, Eve offers Adam the apple though," Sascha said, taking a seat against the wall on the floor, a habit he'd developed from the amount of time he'd spent hanging around in illegal German clubs as a young man.

 

He expected Lucia to join him, but she didn't. He felt the familiar feeling of confused yet anticipatory jolting in his stomach as she pulled a chair out from their table to sit directly across from him (yet, above) and sat down in it.

 

"Eve tempts Adam to take her," Lucia said, eying Sascha, who still hadn't bothered to get up from the floor, and took a bite from the apple, juice dripping down her chin in a slick line.

 

A smile threatened to curl onto her lip again as she chewed; Sascha's eyes were locked on her mouth as she wiped away the dripping juice and stared down at him with a gaze that bored into him and made his stomach jolt.

 

"Before Eve really tempts Adam, they both realize they're naked," Sascha pointed out, and Lucia flashed him a wide, mischievous smile.

 

"Sascha," Lucia questioned, putting her elbow on her knee, and leaning her chin on her palm, "Do you feel naked?"

 

Sascha shivered in what had transformed from confused excitement to identifiable arousal (as it always did with Lucia). 

 

"Not really," he lied, because really, he felt like Lucia had opened him up and was now playing around in his insides.

 

"Take your jacket off," she said, and Sascha obeyed, sliding his jacket off his shoulders, revealing the black tank top he'd been wearing underneath.

 

He looked up at her, his eyebrows drawn together in child's play defiance.

 

"Sascha," Lucia said, drawing out the a in a way that made Sascha have to repress the desire to purr.

 

"Ja?" he squeaked out on impulse, and then blushed, embarassed at his slip into German and his pathetic sounding tone.

 

"Come here," Lucia ordered, and Sascha obeyed, beginning to stand up. 

 

Lucia interrupted him with, "No, don't stand," then added with a smirk, "Or _nein_ , if that's what you understand."

 

The demeaning nature of Lucia mocking his slip-up made him blush deeply, and he got down on his knees from his partially standing position. She stared at him expectantly, and his heart jolted with embarrassment as he realized what her expected from him. Sascha didn't wanted to make her ask him, God forbid, so he dropped down onto all fours, shuffling shyly toward Lucia of his own accord. Like a well trained dog moving to sit on its haunches, he dropped back into a sitting position, looking up at her expectantly with his lips pressed together and his eyes wide.

 

Lucia laced her fingers into Sascha's mohawk, her fingers crunching gel; he had just been at a press interview. She used the hold on his hair to wordlessly urge him to lay his head against the inside of her thigh. Sascha obliged, his cheek pressed against the soft fabric of the sweatpants she'd been wearing while working.

 

"You look good on your knees," Lucia said, and Sascha let out a harsh breath, red rising in his cheeks as Lucia let go of his hair, "I know you like it when I tell you that, don't you, Sascha?"

 

"Yes," he mumbled under his breath, his cheeks dark red from the humiliation of it all, and his head spinning.

 

Lucia traced her hand down the back of his neck to stroke the sculpted outline of the bone and muscle of his back through his shirt. She affectionately squeezed his bicep and then gathered up his tank top in her fists, uncomfortably pulling Sascha's body into a bent forward position as she haphazardly pulled his shirt off. Sascha felt like a doll; like something to be played with. He became dimly aware of the hardness between his legs pressing against the crotch of his jeans.

 

"It's cute how you can't even talk to me," Lucia said, throwing Sascha's shirt aside, "Do you even know what you want at all, or am I going to have to do everything for you?"

 

"I know what I want just fine," Sascha said, and Lucia snorted with laughter.

 

"Are you pouting?" She asked, a smile threatening to spread across her lips.

 

"No," Sascha said, trying to twist his mouth into an expression of compliance as Lucia leaned down and, cupping his chin, tipped his face up with a steady hand.

 

She traced her thumb across his bottom lip, which made blush rise in his cheeks, and blood rush down between his thighs.

 

"So, what do you want, then?"

 

"To fuck you," Sascha grunted, the statement coming out much more masculine and authoritative than anything else he'd said so far, for which he felt a spark of victory.

 

Sure, Lucia had way more 'points' than he did, and he would let her win the game, but he liked to play with and grasp onto his last shred of control before she forced it out of his hands.

 

"What makes you think I'd let you?" Lucia curled her lip at Sascha, clenching his hand harder where she cupped his chin, and, damnit, she'd really won.

 

"Because I _want_ to," Sascha groaned, and he really did-- his head was spinning with unsurmountable need.

 

"Are you hard?" Lucia inquired and Sascha gulped, his stomach churning.

 

He took the action of her hand falling from its tight grasp as allowance, and Sascha stood from his subordinate kneeling. He clenched his lips together, dropping his gaze to the ground as his fingers fumbled and slipped on his fly-- he was so fucking turned on-- and finally he unzipped it. Sascha pulled his jeans down to his knees, cupping his aching hardon through his boxers and hazarding a glance down at Lucia (though she was very much above him existentially.) She raised one eyebrow at him, leaning forward on her knees, and gazing at him expectantly. Sascha sucked in a hard breath and grasped the waistband of his boxers, pulling them down to his knees. He hovered his hand over his cock for a second, begging Lucia with his gaze, though she denied his silent request by shaking her head. Sascha crossed his wrists behind his back and chewed on his bottom lip, feeling exposed and vulnerable.

 

"Are you going to ask for what you want, or are you going to act like a dog?" Lucia inquired, and Sascha almost whined, but repressed it.

 

"I want to fuck you," he repeated, uncrossing his wrists and letting his arms hang at the sides of his slim hips.

 

Sascha took a step forward, standing between Lucia's legs, and she reached up, curling her fingers around his neglected cock, stroking her thumb over the reddened tip, and pushing his foreskin back.

 

"What makes you think I'd let you?" Lucia asked, tightening her grip on Sascha's cock to a point near discomfort.

 

"Because I want you," Sascha choked out roughly, "Und-- and-- Ich liebe dich."

 

" _English_ ," Lucia purred condescendingly at Sascha, her fingers tight on him.

 

"Fuck, I love you, you knew what I was trying to say," Sascha groaned out in a pathetic line of syllables.

 

"No, I didn't, you're going to have to be clearer," Lucia said, smiling and freeing Sascha's cock from her harsh hold.

 

She rose from her chair partially to roughly grab Sascha's pants and boxers and shove them down to his ankles, then applied heavy pressure on his shoulder to imply that he should get down, too. Sascha obeyed, collapsing onto his knees as Lucia got back into her seat.

 

"You pretty sentiments aren't going to be enough to seduce me, Sascha," Lucia spoke in a harsh, serious sounding way.

 

"W-what can I do," Sascha stuttered, overwhelmed by Lucia's wandering eyes focussed harshly, judgmentally on his cock.

 

Hesitantly, Sascha spread his thighs a little, showing himself to Lucia.

 

"Showing off?" Lucia said, and her words were laced with the kind of syrupy contempt that made Sascha want to show off even more.

 

"No," Sascha practically purred, spreading his legs as much as he could, leaning back on one hand, and looking up at Lucia with expectancy in his eyes.

 

"Well," She spoke, lazily extending her leg towards Sascha, nudging his sensitive cock to the left with the inside of her foot, "I think you're a fucking liar."

 

"I just want to fuck you," Sascha begged as felt his body crescendo into a desperate state of need from that one touch.

 

"What makes you think that I'd let a filthy show-off like you put his cock inside me?" Lucia smirked, and Sascha groaned softly.

 

"I'm not a show-off," Sascha murmured, humiliation coursing through his stomach as he adjusted his position from the previous one where he was leaning back in a wrist-cramp-inducing manner.

 

"Uh, I think you are," Lucia smirked, "Working and sweating on stage until your shirts stick to you and even people in the furthest row can see all the contours of your body? Show-off."

 

"I am _not_ a _show-off_ ," Sascha repeated, his cock twitching between his thighs and his cheeks turning red as apples.

 

Lucia slapped Sascha's face roughly and suddenly, and he let out a shocked sound, cupping his cheek in his hand and almost doubling over. She took no mercy, grasping his mohawk, and yanking his back straight.

 

"You're right--" Lucia spoke, "You're not a show-off. You're an exhibitionist and a _whore_."

 

Sascha let out a pained whine, and Lucia spit on his face, not even trying to aim for his mouth; in her eyes, he didn't deserve that. Sascha blinked quickly, his almond eyes widening as the splatter of liquid dripped down his sharp cheek.

 

"If you tell me how filthy you are," Lucia began, standing up to peel off her sweatpants, then threw them aside, leaving her in her panties, "Maybe I'll let you put that pouty mouth to use."

 

In his state, Sascha was practically salivating at Lucia.

 

"I'm a fucking whore," he murmured, "You're right about that."

 

Sascha traced his hands up Lucia's thighs slowly as he spoke, "And an exhibitionist. But if you want, I can be that way only for you." 

 

Sascha reached the place where Lucia's thighs met, and breathing heavily, pushed her legs open, showcasing the wet spot on her panties.

 

"I'll be your whore; your sextoy," Sascha groaned out between clenched teeth, "You won't even have to touch my filthy cock, just let me use my mouth and fingers on you-- Please?"

 

"You're so fucking desperate," Lucia curled her lip, "All you'll ever be is a sextoy, but maybe you can be a good one, as well as a pretty one. You can touch, Sascha."

 

Sascha was overwhelmed by desire, and he dug his fingers under the edges of Lucia's panties and tore them off her body like an animal. He grasped her thighs roughly in his big, long fingered hands, pulling her forward on the chair, pulling her legs open. Sascha leaned in to shamelessly inhale Lucia's scent, pressing his mouth needily against her pussy. He lapped his tongue between her folds, his nose buried in her bush. Sascha whined against Lucia, slipping his tongue up over her clit, and drawing a throaty moan out of her. Excitedly, he repeated the same action, and Lucia slid her fingers into Sascha's mohawk, pressing his face against herself.

 

Sascha almost sighed of happiness; to be forced to be this close to Lucia-- inhaling her scent and feeling her wetness against his mouth-- was absolute heaven. He rubbed the rough part of his tongue against her, eliciting another sound, this time softer than before. Lucia held Sascha's face against her, and then pulled his away by his mohawk. He looked up at her in idolatry, slick wetness glistening on his chin and pouty mouth.

 

"Lie down on your back on the floor," Lucia ordered, and Sascha did, ignoring the hard wood pushing against his bony shoulder blades.

 

Lucia stood from the chair, her feet planted apart as she took her shirt off. Sascha's stomach flipped at the image of her spread legs over him; he could follow the lines of her smooth thighs right up into her dripping pussy, and he knew that he belonged to her. She unhooked her bra and put it aside.

 

"Oh _fuck_ ," Sascha murmured as Lucia bent down and straddled him, the wetness of her pussy rubbing against his upper thigh.

 

"I'm going to ride you," Lucia murmured, stroking Sascha's cock in her hand, "And if you cum before I'm finished, I'm going to make you cum again, in a worse way."

 

Sascha nodded, completely at a loss for words as Lucia sat up on her knees and took his cock in her hand, sliding herself down on it slowly.

 

"Oh, fuck, you're so tight," Sascha whined, throwing his head back, feeling Lucia's wetness envelope his aching cock.

 

"Look at me while I use you," Lucia commanded, and Sascha lifted his head up, obeying Lucia to look up at her blearily. 

 

Sascha adored the way Lucia's body moved when she rode him; her stomach tensed and her breasts bounced, and when she sped up, she would sigh and her pussy would tense on his cock, threatening to pump him dry right then and there as strands of her hair flew in front of her eyes and her body curved lewdly. 

 

But now, Lucia was simply lowering herself up and down on Sascha slowly and teasingly. It was as if she was daring him to touch her, and he took the dare, reaching forward to grab her hips in his hands, digging his fingers into her flesh.

 

"You act like an animal, Sascha, control yourself," Lucia chided.

 

"Don't want to," Sascha grunted, bucking up as he grasped Lucia's hips and bucked up into her, intent on seeing her writhe above him.

 

"Calm down--" Lucia began, but Sascha's incessant, rhythmic pumping of his painfully hard cock into Lucia's body made her unsteady, and she let out a sigh.

 

"If I want to be a good whore," Sascha spoke between moans from his throat, intent on Lucia's arousal, "I've got to make you feel good, huh, _Mistress_?"

 

"Oh, God, Sascha, yes," Lucia moaned as he pumped himself inside her faster, "Be a good boy and make me feel good."

 

Sascha let out a deep sigh and bucked up into Lucia faster, his arms tensing and flexing as he moved her body up and down against his thrusting hips. The image he had so longed to see had now come true; Lucia's hair stuck to hair face in slick strands, her stomach clenching, her breasts bouncing. The image drew a primal lust out in Sascha; he loved knowing that he was hers, and that he could make her feel like this.

 

"I'm going to cum," Lucia groaned, "Sascha, fuck me harder."

 

Sascha obeyed Lucia's request and snapped his hips against her, driving his cock deep inside her as best as he could. Lucia threw her head back, letting out a sigh of lust and then a sob-like scream, as she collapsed forward onto Sascha's chest. He could feel her wetness leaking onto his stomach and dripping messily down his cock. Lucia slipped herself off Sascha, causing him to whine disappointedly.

 

"Use your words," Lucia murmured, still dominantly, not bothering to haul herself up from her semi-collapsed position on Sascha's chest. 

 

"I've tried to be a good toy," Sascha murmured, tripping up on his words out of his desperate arousal, "Can I please cum?"

 

"Sure you can," Lucia said, not making any effort to tell Sascha what she intended him to do because, after multiple incidents in the bedroom similar to this one, he knew just what he had to do to get the reaction he wanted.

 

Sascha grasped handfuls of Lucia's thighs in his hands, moaning as he rubbed his cock clumsily up against her still-wet pussy, successfully slipping it between her swollen lips and pressing her body against his as he thrust up against her, his cock sliding and making wet sounds against her pussy.

 

"You're so pathetic," Lucia said, "You don't even wait to ask me to suck you off or stroke or anything."

 

"Don't deserve it," Sascha grunted, continuing his rutting.

 

"You're such a needy, desperate whore," Lucia murmured, stroking Sascha's hair as he wildly rutted against her.

 

"Oh," Sascha's groan got stuck in his throat and the grasp of his fingers harshened, "Ich werde absp--" 

 

Lucia's hand was locked over Sascha's mouth. She smirked at him, "Say it in English."

 

Sascha moaned out against Lucia's hand, and she lifted it, "I-I'm going to cum," he stuttered out.

 

"Good," Lucia said softly, and Sascha bucked up against her messily several times, then let out a cry of relief.

 

Lucia felt his cum spill against her. Sascha's cock softened and his hands loosened on her thighs, as the warm liquid leaked against her thighs. Neither of the two spoke, but Sascha drew his arms around Lucia, drawing her close, burying his nose in her good-smelling dark hair.

 

"Ich liebe dich," he spoke hoarsely.

 

"Ich liebe dich mehr," Lucia replied, and her accent in the German made he corners of Sascha's mouth curl up into a loving smile.

 

Softly, Sascha kissed Lucia's lips.

 

"Sorry for interrupting your work," he smirked back to his regular self-assured state.

 

"It's fine, sorry for calling you a whore," Lucia replied.

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first heterosexual piece of media I've created in 300 years 
> 
> tumblr's slashs-head-is-fuzzy and my kmfdm blog is kmf-dad-m which is relevant to this fic


End file.
